digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Spirit Xros/Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Lumine Ferrum Description With Hiro now in their team and Lunamon a DigiEgg, Team 3H must investigate the source of an illegal software. It turns out that the one holding the software is ChaosGallantmon, and he manipulates Apemon into becoming evil again. Chapter 2 Hiro had been a part of Team 3H for a while. Dusk wasn’t much help (much to his disdain) since his DigiEgg had yet to hatch. Team 3H took on another mission, this one having them hunting down a mysterious Digimon dealing in illegal software made to delete huge portions of the Digital World. Just as they left, Hiro ran out the door quickly. A huge SkullBaluchimon just broke through into the lobby! “Don’t worry,” Hallow said absentmindedly. “I’ve got this! Come on, Muchomon! Everyone out!” Team 3H made it to Rossen Tower, their destination. “Remember,” Dawn said. “We run if it gets too dangerous, especially since Dusk’s DigiEgg hasn’t hatched yet.” Dusk made a face. Ever since Crescemon became a DigiEgg, Dawn has been teasing him about it. They began to climb Rossen Tower, despite the CAUTION tape covering most of the doorway. On the third floor of the tower, they found him. A ChaosGallantmon. “Hello,” he said. “It appears you silly humans have come here. However, I have a very important business negotiation, and I simply refuse to let you interfere. I’d kill you myself, but I am not in the mood for doing dirty work myself." ChaosGallantmon glared at Koemon, and he suddenly became Apemon again. “You,” he growled at Team 3H. “You took me from my home and made me a slave to humans! Ruyi Bone!” Coronamon used Petite Prominence to knock away the bone. “No!” Apemon cried. “My beloved bone!" "Lumine Ferrum!” This attack was definitely not Apemon’s. ChaosGallantmon fired a series of light shards from his lance. It hit Coronamon. Very hard. He reverted to Sunmon. Dusk held his DigiEgg about an arm’s length before him. “Please,” he begged. “Please, hatch. We need to protect our team. Please, I beg you. You don’t have to do it for me. This will make you stronger. But please hatch.” The DigiEgg remained unmoving. Dawn picked up Sunmon. “Sunmon!” Dawn yelled. “Digivolve!” It worked. It actually worked. Sunmon Digivolved to Coronamon, ready to fight Apemon. “Corona Flame!” Coronamon cried, throwing flames at Apemon. “Pummel Whack!” Apemon jumped towards Coronamon, bone poised for attack. Coronamon withstood the attack, melting the bone with his flames. Apemon looked ready to kill Coronamon. Hiro walked to Apemon. “Apemon, it’s okay,” he said soothingly, holding his hands up. “We’re your friends. We aren’t here to hurt you. This ChaosGallantmon is making you his slave, not humans. Now just calm down. Show your true self.” Apemon punched Hiro in the stomach, and he collapsed on the ground. “Wild Claw!” he roared, his claws growing to six inches, ready to rip apart Hiro. “Petite Prominence!” Coronamon tackled Apemon, covered in flames. Apemon was hit in the chest. “I... surrender...” he groaned. Then out of nowhere, Apemon glowed, crying out, “Slide Digivolution!” When the glowing subsided, it was clear that Apemon was no longer Apemon. He was instead a Leomon. “ChaosGallantmon!” he roared. “Hand over the software and we’ll leave. No harm done.” ChaosGallantmon laughed. “You fools!” he bellowed. “Do you really think I’ll just hand it over? I’m not sure if I can take you seriously.” “Lumine Ferrum!” Leomon used the attack. ChaosGallantmon looked smug. “If you can---“ “No!” Dawn roared. “No, no, no, no, no! We are not going to fight you! That’s so cliché! ‘If you can beat me in a fight, I’ll give it to you!’ But no, we are not going to fight you! Even if we did, you would be dead in a second. Yes, dead. D-E-A-D. Dead.” ChaosGallantmon stared at her in disbelief. He turned into a DigiEgg out of fear of Dawn. She picked up the DigiEgg. “That went well,” she said happily as Hiro picked up the software. “Guys,” he said as he looked at it. “This is true technological genius.” “No one cares,” Dawn interrupted. “This is my moment.” Hallow was so impressed by Dawn’s performance that he informed them they were about to go to Rank Delta. Digivolutions <>